$\dfrac{3}{5} + \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 3}{5 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{3 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{9}{15}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{15}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{9} + {10}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{19}{15}$